Once upon a time
by acemaclove88
Summary: Bella has just lost her mother to a terrible car accident and is sent to live with her father in Forks, Washington. Phil, the love of her mothers life is less than stellar in Bella's mind. She cant get far enough away. Edward may be the only hope she has.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan

Chapter 1: Once upon a time…

Isabella Swan. Such a graceful name right? I was anything but graceful…sure my name meant beautiful in Spanish but sometimes I think it was my dad or fate playing a cruel trick on me. I'm anything but beautiful. In fact, I'm pretty ordinary. From my plain brunette curls all the way down to my ability to trip over nothing on a flat surface.

Renee, my beautiful mother. Oh god my mom…I thought to myself. She was so loving, so caring. It seems pretty cliché right? My mom dies in a car accident and I'm sent to live across the country with my father that I haven't seen in years? Yeah I guess it is…

At first I was pretty excited, well as excited as someone how just lost their mother could be. But then I saw Forks. With its sunless days, cold nights and foggy mornings. Charlie, my father…was decent. He was new at this whole thing. I was under the impression that he had been living alone for years and to have _me_ of all people sprung on him….was probably cruel. In fact…he was more than decent, he was nice, caring and I could tell it was a little awkward but nothing we couldn't work through.

I have to say though….the one thing I was happy to be rid of. The one thing that I would never have to see again was Phil. Phil. The love of my moms life and the bane of my existence. He was the most vile man I had ever come to know. Sure I was clumsy, but was I really clumsy enough to fall down the stairs? Or burn myself with a waffle iron? Sometimes I wonder if my mom really believed I was that stupid or if she just didn't want to admit what Phil was doing.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. I sighed and looked in the mirror making sure everything was covered up before grabbing my backpack and running downstairs "Hey dad" I greeted

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked in concern

I rolled my eyes and nodded with a smile "I'll be fine. I promise. Besides, I think it would be a little more embarrassing if my dad, the chief of police escorted me to school in his cruiser don't you think?" I laughed

Charlie laughed and nodded "I suppose."

This is one of the rare times that I was grateful it was so cold in Forks. No one questioned my wardrobe. The long sleeves to hide the scars, the jeans to hide burn marks…it was nice not having to be questioned about every single wardrobe choice I've ever made. I stepped out of my old truck after parking it in the school parking lot and grabbed my backpack from the seat next to me, sighing as I looked at the school where I would be spending most of my time for the next 2 years.

I walked through the halls, bustling with people who all, much to my dismay looked my way and stared as I meekly walked through the halls searching for the office so I could get my schedule. Finally, reaching my destination I slipped through the door, the quiet warmth embracing me.

I groaned seeing Gym on my schedule but everything else looked bearable. I wonder how long I would last in gym before I fell and broke my nose or something. The uniforms…I would have to find a way around that. Maybe they wont make me dress out since its my first day? Pushing the though to the back of my mind I walked to my first class. Biology.

The teacher did the exact thing I didn't want him to. "Everyone, this is our new Student Isabella Swan, I trust you will all make her welcome here pleasant" he said "you can go ahead and take the seat next to Edward, he will be your lab partner for the rest of the year"

I looked over to where Edward was sitting and instantly I was taken aback by his gaze. It seemed so………intense. It looked like he wanted to possess me or something. Shaking the thought I walked over and sat down at the table, noticing from the corner of my eye that he pushed his chair as far away from mine as possible, still glaring at me in the process. Squirming uncomfortably in my seat, I turned my attention back to the teacher who was starting his lecture. Why was he glaring at me? I had never seen him before…did I already do something to piss the entire student body off?

I did however notice how god-like he was. He was like a present day Adonis. God he was beautiful…

"hi, I'm Mike" a voice said from the other side of me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at the table next to mine and at the boy who had just spoken to me, extended his hand out. I took it cautiously and shook it "Bella" I answered

Mike smiled, he was cute…nothing compared to Edward of course. But good looking nonetheless. "So where are you from?" he asked in a hushed tone as the teacher was speaking

"Far away from here" I answered cryptically, I could have sworn I heard a snort from Edward

"Well if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" I said politely, turning my attention back to the lesson.

* * *

I was relieved when biology was over. Edwards constant glaring and shifting was getting really unnerving, especially when I had no clue what I had done to make him feel that way. The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I sighed…great. Lunchtime.

I picked up my tray full of food and looked around the cafeteria, spotting Mike who was smiling at me and motioning for me to come sit with him and his friends. Sucking it up I walked over, it was better than sitting alone right?

"Bella, this is Jessica, Eric, and Angela" he introduced as I sat down across from him and next to Jessica.

I said my hello's to them and looked around the cafeteria, my eyes landing on a certain table which just happened to have a certain boy sitting at it. They all looked like they were very close, there were 5 of them. All just as pale, but not quite as god-like as Edward. My eyes darted towards Edwards and I almost dropped the soda I was drinking when I noticed he was gazing intently back at me as well. Quickly I dropped my gaze, feeling my cheeks heat up immediately at the thought of being caught staring at him.

"What were you staring at?" Jessica asked me "Oh…" she said in realization with a small smile.

"Who are they?" I asked with curiosity

"The Cullens" She answered "Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper" she listed off "they mostly keep to themselves. Edward Cullen is staring at you" She said in a slightly bewildered tone.

I looked up to see he was indeed glaring at me again. "Whoa…" Jessica raised an eyebrow "What'd you do to piss him off?"

"I didn't do anything" I mumbled

The next few days were strange to say the least. I found myself looking forward to seeing Edward…in some masochistic way it was peaking my interest when he glared at me…at least I caught the eye of someone right? Sadly, lunch a week ago was the last time I saw him. I asked Charlie about it subtly, he mentioned something about the Cullen's going hiking a lot. I felt a small twinge of disappointment though…which surprised me.

The next day I almost tripped over my own shoes when I walked into biology and saw him sitting at our table. He looked better than ever. The small dark circles under his eyes were gone, he looked more….content. Regaining my composure, I walked to the table, and plopped down in my chair ungracefully. Well, I suppose for me that was graceful. I didn't dare look at him. he was probably glaring again.

"Hello" a velvet musical voice came from next to me that almost knocked me out of my seat. I slowly turned to him and looked at him in shock making him smile wider "I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan" he said

I stuttered a few moments before finally answering him, positive my cheeks were a dark shade of red "Hi" I said quietly, wondering what had changed.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I was a little…..under the weather" he said amused as if he had some sort of inside joke.

"That's fine" I said still awkwardly "How'd you know my name?"

"The teacher introduced you last week" he reminded me

"No I mean…_Bella_, everyone knows me as Isabella…the chief's daughter. How'd you know to call me Bella?" I asked

"Right" he muttered to himself just as the teacher walked in

Thankfully Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the sides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started" he announced

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a beautiful crooked smile, so beautiful that I couldn't stop staring at him. he probably thought I was mentally deficient or something.

"Or I could start if you wish" he said, his smile fading and probably wondering if I was retarded.

"No" I answered all too quickly, my cheeks flushing "I'll go"

I was showing off. I usually wasn't that type…I usually liked to keep to myself and be as inconspicuous as possible. But maybe it was his influence. His very presence made me do things I don't usually do. I'd done this lab before though, and I knew what to look for. I snapped in the first slide and adjusted it quickly, studying it briefly, I looked up from the microscope "Prophase" I said confidently

"Mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the side. His hand caught mine. To stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand…not in a bad way, but as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. He continuted to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still half staggering with myself from the contact, as he examined the slide for a millisecond. God he was beautiful…

"Prophase" he agreed, his musical voice bringing me out of my thoughts. He wrote it neatly on the worksheet and switched out the slide for the next. "Anaphase" he announced, writing it down again

I kept my voice indifferent, as if challenging him "May i?"

He smirked…oh my god. Was there any expression on this man that wasn't appealing? Shaking my thoughts, I watched as he pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece, only to discover he was right.

The rest of the lab went by smoothly, we finished the lab before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again. The lack of activity left me with nothing to do but try not to look at him…which of course was usuccessful. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out, almost kicking myself later, which wasn't hard to do.

He looked puzzled by my unexpected outburst "No?" he answered questioningly…he was probably questioning my sanity.

"Oh" I mumbled "I thought there was something different about your eyes" I seriously wanted the ground to swallow me whole. _I thought there was something different about your eyes?_ Creepy stalker Bella…nice. Real nice.

But I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes last time he'd glared at me, the color was striking. I shook the thoughts and looked down, from the corner of my eye, I saw his hands claenched into tight fists again.

I self consciously pulled my overly long sleeves over my hands and rung them together, not knowing what to say or do. His constant mood wings were strange…and a little hard to keep up with.

* * *

A/N: okay, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so tell me what you think! I have some ideas' for this story…and I know right now its pretty much just like the book except for a few exceptions lol. But Phil will have a bigger role…and Edward will be incredible as always.


	2. Chapter 2: dreadful

Chapter 2: dreadful

* * *

"Too bad about the snow isn't it?" he said to me as I sat down the next day. No matter how many times he spoke, I could never get over the shock of his velvety voice. It was too perfect…

"Not really" I answered honestly.

"You don't like the cold" he chuckled "Forks must be difficult for you"

"You have no idea" I muttered darkly. Only one good thing had come of this…okay maybe two. Charlie and Edward.

"Why are you here then?" he asked straight out

I was taken back. No one had asked me that so straight out, not so brutally honest. "It's…complicated" I answered uncomfortably

"I have time" he answered

"My mother…passed away" I managed to choke out without tearing up. Swallowing back a batch of tears I continued "Charlie…Chief Swan lives here. and The man my mother was remarried to, didn't want me" I said the last part quickly, obviously raising suspicion on his end because his eyes did that weird quirky thing and his lips twitched like he wanted to ask about it. But thankfully he let it pass.

"I'm sorry" he said softly

"Yeah well…" I trailed off not know what to say. What do you say when people apologize for your mother dying? 'Its okay?' that hardly seems appropriate…because it's _not_ okay. "I'm fine"

He quirked one of his perfect eyebrows "You put on a good show," he said slowly "but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone else see"

I ducked my head, resisting the impulse to childishly stick out my tongue at him.

"Its okay" he shrugged casually making me look back up at him "It's only natural"

"Why do _you_ care" I asked irritated

"That's a very good question" he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard. Did he always have to be so cryptic? Would I _ever_ get a straight answer from him?

"Am I annoying you?" he asked in an amused voice.

"No" I said shortly

"Such a bad liar" he laughed

I glowered at him in annoyance. Why did he care? It was driving me crazy. He had done nothing but send me the death glare of all death glares for the past few weeks and now we were chatting it up like old friends? What was wrong with this picture? Oh yeah…I wasn't mad. Why wasn't I mad again? The answer came to me as I looked up at his modelesque face and I understood. I could never be mad at _that_.

As my eyes refocused, I realized I had been staring at him for too long. He was gazing back down at me with confusion written all over him. I could feel my cheeks turning a familiar shade of scarlet and it was confirmed when I saw him smile in amusement at me.

"You seem to do that a lot" he said

"I can't help it" I mumbled

"I know" he chuckled as if he knew my secret

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All I really remembered was biology. How cold Edwards hands were, how beautiful his honey eyes were, how utterly soft his bronze hair looked. I shook my head in frustration, how did he get in my head! I slowly walked through the halls, pulling at my sleeves nervously as I approached the parking lot. Home. I had to go home…where I would once again be alone to do what I pleased. That's what scared me the most. I sighed and threw my bag in the back of my truck before looking out at the long line of students waiting to get out of the small parking lot. Opting for staying a bit longer and waiting for the traffic to die down, I grabbed my iPod, sticking it in my ears and leaning against the side of my truck, letting myself drown in the melody of Claire de lune.

Over my peaceful music, I heard an odd sound. A dreadful squeak. A high-pitched screech and it was becoming louder. I looked up, startled and saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in movies when something terrible is about to happen. Instead I was able to absorb everything in clear detail, despite the fast pace thanks to the adrenaline rush that had kicked in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward Cullen standing a few cars down from me, staring at me with a look of horror. His face stood out from the sea of people, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But the main event, the thing that really caught my attention was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back of my truck, worse….it was going to hit _me_.

Just as I was getting ready to face the impact, I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard but not from the direction I was anticipating. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. The van was still coming; I saw it colliding against the dark gravel, screeching towards me.

I realized someone was with me. Two long white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop, a food away from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the vans body. His hands moved so fast they blurred. One was gripped the body of the van and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag dolls, till they hit the tire of the tan car.

I heard the screaming begin. I could hear several people shouting my name. But the one voice that stood out through all the chaos;

"Bella? Are you all right?" I heard Edwards's low frantic voice in my ear

"I'm fine" My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his cold body. This was a strange sensation. I should be in trauma, probably in shock, but all I could think about was how I was touching Edward, just like I had dreamed out for the past couple weeks. God I really was messed up.

"Be careful" hew warned as I tried to get up "I think you hit your head pretty hard"

I was finally brought out of my guilty pleasure by the throbbing in my head. "Ow" I said surprised.

"That's what I thought" I heard him say, sounding amused and like he was suppressing laughter.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked in awe. He was…there…and then he was here?

"I was standing right next to you Bella" he said, his tone serious like he was trying to push the topic

My anger died as I felt the burning start in my arms from the fall I had taken. My fresh cuts had been scraped raw and the sleeves of my shirt weren't helping. I shifted my sleeves uncomfortably, trying to lift them up a little, trying to get them not to cling so tightly to my arms.

"Bella?" He asked in concern

"Don't move" Another voice instructed

I didn't listen, I tried to get up only have Edwards cold hand push my shoulder down making me wince inwardly as he pushed down on a particularly new cut.

"Just stay put" he said seriously

"Cold" I said with a whine. I heard him chuckle under his breath, and it sounded like he was annoyed. I remembered why I wanted to get up. "You were by your car"

He shook his head, his expression turning hard "No I wasn't"

I let it go. What else could I do? Besides, I figured he couldn't hide forever. I had biology with him tomorrow and my arms and head were killing me.

* * *

"You want to change into hospital gown Bella?" Dr. Carlisle, who had been treating me for the past few minutes asked, seeing my blood stained shirt

I shook my head "I'll just go home and change afterwards. Am I free to go?"

The attractive doctor chuckled and shook his head "Let me just stitch up your head and then you're free to go"

"Is she okay?" I heard a musical voice ask. My eyes immediately snapped open, despite what the doctor was doing and glared at Edward

Edward was standing in the doorway, perched up against the frame, looking like an Adonis. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" I sneered

"Its all about who you know" his smile got wider and pointed to Carlisle. "Dad" he chuckled

"Is there something you needed Edward?" he asked, still stitching me up

My mouth fell open. I should have known…where else do you get genes like _that_?

"Close your mouth, it might get stuck that way" Edward chuckled

"Are we finished?" I whined to the doctor who I now knew was Edwards's father

Dr. Cullen chuckled and shook his head once again "You're an impatient one. Let me fill our your chart and then you can go"

"Thanks" I said "Can I speak with you Edward" I said through clenched teeth

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow but went back to the chart he was filling out. He shook his head, his jaw clenched. "Your father is in the waiting room" he said through a hiss

"Tomorrow. We'll talk in biology" I relented, my arms burning against the rough fabric of my shirt.

He clenched his jaw and didn't say anything "Bye" he said shortly

"Tomorrow" I reminded in annoyance.

* * *

A/N: So I saw the Twilight movie last night at midnight (: …any thoughts on that perhaps? Lol, or maybe some thoughts on the new chapter?


End file.
